The Gray Crusaders
by MissionKira
Summary: There were two sides. One,the most feared Wizard of all. The other,the greatest wizard of all.Both thought they were right,fighting for the right cause,right future of the Wizarding World. Another year is starting at Hogwarts and with it comes students that aren't clouded by hatred.Will the be able to make the future that they want,or will the cycle of hatred and hardship continue?
1. Introduction

**Title:**  
**Green Eyed Raven**

**Author:**  
**MissionKira**

**Summery:**  
**The-Boy-Who-Lived was perfect in the eyes of the Wizarding World, the perfect weapon, but something goes horribly wrong with the sorting and secrets that no one knew of will be revealed.**

**Notes:**  
**I have none at the present time.**

* * *

_A small boy was crying softly on the swings. His arm hurt and he knew it was broken. He had heard the crunch when Dudley stepped on his arm. He held the arm close and didn't look at it for fear that he would be sick._

_"Hello." He heard a soft voice say. He looked up frightened and almost fell off the still swing._

_"G-Go away." He said as fear shown in his emerald green eyes. The silver eyed boy frowned slightly and took a step forward._

_"I saw what your cousin did to you." He said softly. "I am not afraid of him." Draco said strongly and stepped forward. "Can I see your arm?" he asked softly._

_The raven haired boy shook his head. "You have to leave. He will hurt you." He muttered. Draco frowned and held out his hand slowly as to not frighten the small boy in front of him._

_"Please come with me." he commanded softly. There was so much warmth and security in his voice that the raven complied, even if he knew it wouldn't work out in the end. The silver eyed boy radiated comfort and love that he had no choice but to follow him. The raven didn't understand what he was feeling. This feeling of strong belief, caring and love was so very different. He had felt them coming from his aunt, but they were never directed at him before. All the raven knew was hate and betrayal, but he didn't feel it coming from the blonde boy. Something inside himself told him to trust the silver eyed boy in front of him._

_The raven nodded and got up off the swing and followed him down the stoney path and found two people, two big people sitting on a bench. The raven stopped when he spotted them._

_"Come on." the silver eyed young boy said softly and put a hand on the small of the younger boy's back to stop him from running. This was to much for his young brain to understand at once. He could tell just by looking at the boy that he had been hurt multiple times. He had seen, somehow, a few of the accidents when the small boy was getting hurt by his cousin. He didn't understand why someone would hurt the angel that was beside him. His mother and father never even raised their voice to him before, even when he snuck into their bathroom and smeared toothpaste all over their bathroom and stuck their wands to the ceiling when he got angry. They always talked to him is a soft and calm voice._

_"Draco who is this?" his mother asked. Draco frowned and looked at the frightened little boy next to him._

_"I don't know mother." Draco asked._

_"Well, why don't you ask him dear. It is very rude." she scolded softly_

_"Mother it will have to wait. His arm... His cousin did this." Draco said softly and looked at the broken arm that the boy was cradling. The boys father, who the raven didn't notice was staring at him oddly, frowned and tried to take a step back._

_"Oh dear... come here child." the silver haired boy's mother commanded softly. Harry, frightened of being stuck immediately complied. They all could feel the magic coming off of the boy in small waves. The parents of the silver eyed boy knew it was most likely out of fear, but he was a wizard none the less. They would be able to heal the arm without fear of being scolded by the minister._

_The women took out her wand and pointed it at the small childs broken arm and muttered a few words. The small boy gave out a strangled cry of surprise and fell back, staring at his arm. Draco dropped to his knees and hugged the boy close._

_"Oh please don't be frightened. Please don't be scared. My mother is only healing you. Its alright. You can move your arm now. Its okay little Raven." Draco whispered and ran his hand through the ravens hair._

_Both the mother and father looked at each other. There was many things that they noticed. Their son was comforting a small child, which he never has before, the small boy had never seen magic before, but they child wasn't muggle born, and when their son was running his hand through the ravens hair, they saw the lightning shaped scar and immediately knew who this small boy was, they knew instantly that the relatives were abusing him._

_"Draco." his father said softly in order to not startle the young Boy-Who-Lived. "When he is calm, take him to our home. Me and your mother have some things to do. Can you do that for me son." Draco nodded and continue to consule the raven in his arms._

Harry had always been a wizard. Had always known that he was different, for better or worse. Had always known that it would get him into trouble. It always had with his cousin. He was treated differently because of his freakishness. Harry Potter was now going to a school full of freaks. He should be happy right? Being in a school full of people just like him?

But he wasn't.

He was promised death if he learned any of their freakish ways during his stay. He frowned at the thought. Wasn't he already dead? Wasn't this life already hell for him as it was. He was always promised he would be sent to hell because of his freakishness. He would life all of eternity in the fiery place below the Earth and rot because no one cared enough to save him. He may not be surrounded by flames, but no one cared to save him from the 'life' he currently resided in, so Harry couldn't care either way. He didn't care if he was promised death upon return. No one from his 'home' would know what marks he got. He knew that every letter the school sent their way, the would just throw it away because they might catch the disease that came with being a Wizard caused.

He had hid from his true knowledge in grade school because his 'family' saw his grades and didn't want him scoring higher then their son, who had to be the worst student in the school. He had private tutors and he still was a disgrace to the family. Harry hated that he even knew his name, let alone shared the same roof over their heads.

Harry frowned in distaste at the red headed boy that wouldn't stop talking to him. He had tried, but didn't succeed in finding his only friend on the train and had taken a compartment by himself. The red headed boy waltzes in and took the seat right across from him. Harry had told the boy multiple times to leave him alone, but the boy just didn't get the hint.

"... Gryffindor, its the best house you know." he was saying.

"Red hair and hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." a sneer said behind them. Harry turned around in relief and hurriedly walked to the silver eyed and platinum blond boys side.

"He wouldn't leave." Harry muttered to Draco and turned to find an angry red head with an equally red face. He looked surprised that the Boy-Who-Lived would willingly go to a Malfoy's side. Draco stepped in front of Harry so that he was protecting him with half on his body.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Draco asked softly and looked back at him, completely ignoring the red head. Harry shook his head and grabbed the back of Draco's robes. He and Draco had been friends ever since they were very little. Harry had met Draco when they were about eight, when he was at the park that was close to his home. Draco and his family had a Muggle home not too far from there that they had recently bought at the time and they became instant friends, well, after his panic attack at seeing magic for the first time, and well, Draco just wouldn't take no for an answer, he has gotten better over the years thanks to the raven. It was through them, he learned everything he would need to know in order to survive in the wizarding world.

Draco had not realized that he was the Boy-Who-Lived until their friendship had grown into one of protection. Draco had always been hidden when the fat git of a cousin had hurt Harry. Once he knew that he was their Savior, he knew he had to keep hidden because he didn't want the information getting back to the light.

"No." Harry said softly and Blaise, Nott, Mcnair, and a few others that knew the Boy-Who-Lived, stepped up and stood behind both he and Draco.

"Are you sure Harry, we could beat him up for you." Blaise whispered softly in Harry's ear. Harry shook his head.

"Now in not the time." Harry mumbled and they all silently nodded and spread out, but still close to Harry if they needed him. Not many of the first years noticed the confrontation, but those who had, understood the warning quite clear. Don't mess with the raven haired boy or you will be in deep shit.

"First years gather round. You will all gather at the front of the Great Hall and wait until your name is called. Any misbehaving and you will be sent back on the train faster than you can say Hogwarts." The witch is green robes commanded softly. Harry frowned and met Draco's eye. He shook his head once, and that was all that Harry needed to understand that that had never actually happened.

The Great Hall doors opened and there were several gasps in wonder. Harry looked straight ahead and followed the other through the doors. He stiffened whenever someone would brush against him, but it was otherwise uneventful, that is, until the sorting actually began.

Name after name was called and after each name, Harry knew that his name came closer and closer. Finally, Draco was called, The last of his friends, all of them being sorted into Slytherin.

"Malfoy, Draco." She called. Harry looked up and smiled slightly at him. They all knew where he was going and true to their thinking, before the Sorting Hat had even touched his head, he was sorted into Slytherin. The Weasle had been sorted into the lion house with all of his family members.

"Potter, Harry." the green clad witch said. The Hall erupted into whispers, but Harry could still hear them.

"Bound to be in our House." a Gryffindor said proudly.

"Gryffindor just like his mother and father." a Slytherin sneered.

Every whisper muttered, stated that he would be in Gryffindor. Harry frowned and stepped up to the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"Well, well, well, I know just where to put you without even going through your head." the voice said softly. "Your magic commands it so shall it be young one... I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts." The Sorting Hat said softly. Harry somehow knew that the hat had never said anything like that to any other student before.

"SLYTHERIN!" the voice shouted.

Dead.

Silence.

And then.

Cheering.

Draco's voice being the loudest of all.

Even with the other houses clapping for the other students, Slytherin, by far had out done them all with the deafening roar that was produced upon hearing that they had Harry Potter in their house.

"Way to go Harry!" Draco yelled, momentarily forgetting his pureblood upbringing. The shocked silence coming from the rest of the school was priceless. Harry slipped off the hat and sat in on the stool. He looked at all of the other houses and the staff table before he walked over next to Draco.

Harry ducked his head and leaned closer to Draco, frowning. "I don't like them looking at..." he whispered and shook slightly. "Draco..." He whimpered slightly, feeling a panic attack start to form. He didn't know how long Harry would be able to hold it in, but he just hoped that he would be able to until the end of the feast. None of the Slytherins wanted one of their own to suffer from such things, but in the middle of the sorting, in front of the whole school, was not ideal. Draco was about to stand up and address the Gryffindor head of house, but his uncle beat him to it.

"Minerva, please do continue." Snape said once the Great hall was silent again. That snapped her and the rest of the students and staff, out of it and they continued on like nothing had happened.

Everyone in the Great Hall excluding Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House, noticed the seething rage that was going through Dumbledores mind. Severus frowned and looked at the Boy-Who-Lived. He had met the young boy on several occasions and learned how he had become friends with his godson. To say that he was shocked, would have been an understatement. Up until that moment, when he had found out the truth, he had always thought that he was pampered like a little prince, but, upon figuring out that _Petunia Dursley _was the relative that Harry Potter was staying with, he could only imagine the horror the child was put through. He had only found out a few months ago and had only seen him once or twice, never really speaking to him, but now he was in his house. He had become one of his little snakes just like his best friend had predicted. He had made sure that his godson and his late friends son were roomed together along with some of the other boy's he knew Draco had introduced them to.

_Finally we can eat._ Draco thought to himself and nudged Harry with his elbow softly. He didn't know what injuries his best friend had sustained so close to the school year and he didn't want to hurt him further.

"Harry," He whispered. One eye cracked open. "We can eat now." He said in the same tone. Harry nodded slightly and looked like he was going to be sick. Draco frowned and got an apple from the woven basket and cut it into slices, placed it on Harry's plate and started to get his own dinner. Draco knew that Harry couldn't resist the temptation of apples, knowing that this was his favorite food. Draco smiled to himself when he felt Harry start to move beside him and heard the crunch of an apple being eaten.

"So, Draco, seeing that I haven't seen you nor Harry at all this summer, what have you been up to?" Nott asked while he was eating his dinner.

Harry smiled and immediately started talking, his eyes alive with light. "We went to Malfoy Manor and the first thing we did was set up my room. I had never been there before, only at their Muggle family home. That was how I met Draco, as you well know, but anyway, it was huge!" his eyes sparkled. "I would have gotten lost if it wasn't for Draco. He showed me his room and it was bigger than my whole first floor of my house. I live with Muggles, but you already knew that as well I guess. I haven't seen you forever you. Anyway, he took me outside and I got to ride a broom for the first time! We were above an apple tree which makes it even better! Did you know that the apple on top of the tree are always better because you have to work harder to get them? Draco said so. We couldn't fly before because we were in a Muggle area and I..." Harry frowned and his eyes became dull. Draco knew what was happening. His little Raven was having the first stage of a panic attack. They had lost the wonderful sparkle Draco lived to create. "I couldn't leave before..." he whispered and the surrounding people frowned at the sudden change, most use to it, but still frightened of it nonetheless.

"Tell them about your room Harry." Draco said softly, hoping that he would become Harry once again. The sparkle returned and everyone gave a silent sign of relief.

"Oh yeah! Draco and his mother let me decorate my own room! I didn't know what colors to choose and after about five hundred different colors I decided on a deep forest green with silver baseboards and my window frame and my ceiling and my door was the same color. With that same color me and Draco painted a snake and a dragon on the wall. How cool is that?! You have to come and see it over the winter holidays it is so cool! I wanted to take a picture of it, but Draco said it would look better in person, so that is what I am going to do." Harry smiled and chewed on his apple.

There were many sides to Harry, and this was the one that Draco loved the most. It was the Harry that had no care in the world. This was how Harry got when he was happy and full of energy. A high if you will. He was so childish, most of the time he wasn't as enerject. It frightened everyone how quickly he could change. They all knew of his past, even if no one had spoken it out loud. They had seen his bruises and scars before. There was no need for explanation.

His muggle family was finally gone. They had moved away when Harry started to get his letters. They had left Harry, saying that they were just going on vacation, but after a month, they didn't return and the Malfoy's knew what had happened. They knew that Harry would never tell them about his home life, so they had kept tabs on the Muggle family and what they did to Harry so that when the time came, they would be able to use everything they had gathered in Wizarding Court. That was why Harry was currently living with the Malfoy's. Dumbledore didn't know of the Muggles absence and they would try and keep it that way. Who knew what he would do. They had enough evidence, but they knew that young Harry wasn't ready to talk about anything that had happened there. They couldn't go to court until Harry was ready to testify against them.

"Sound like a plan then." Nott said smiling softly. He didn't realized that everyone knew of his soft spot for the little raven.

"You have to eat something more than an apple Raven." Draco said softly. Harry huffed and looked at him. That had been his nickname for as long as he had known the youngest Malfoy. Draco gave him a pointed stare as if to say, 'try and fight me on it', so, Harry being the good little snake of the over protective dragon, started to eat some mash potatoes. Draco smiled slightly and stiffened slightly when he felt eyes on him. Harry didn't notice, so he knew they weren't staring at him. His eyes immediately locked with his uncles.

_Before you go to bed I want to see you in my office._ He directed to Draco's mind. Draco nodded once and went back to eating.


	2. Tread Magic

**Title:**  
**Green Eyed Raven**

**Author:**  
**MissionKira**

**Summery:**  
**The-Boy-Who-Lived was perfect in the eyes of the Wizarding World, the perfect weapon, but something goes horribly wrong with the sorting and secrets that no one knew of will be revealed.**

**Notes:**  
**Instead of the Dursleys moving about two months ago, they will have moved only two week prior to the school year. **

**Previously on Green Eyed Raven:**

**Harry got Sorted into Slytherin and Draco was told to go to Severus Snape's office before retiring for bed.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Tread Magic

Draco laughed as Harry was explaining one of their adventures.

"... And then, Draco hurried and picked up a rock and threw it high into the air..." Harry's voice faded and Draco frowned in worry. Was he having another panic attack? He knew that his little Raven wouldn't be able to stop them for long. He just begged all the gods that he didn't have one in the middle of the first dinner at Hogwarts, or anywhere, where people would see for fear of many things. One, being that he would be made fun of, two, no one would care enough to help him because he is in Slytherin house, and, he would be taken away from Raven. There were many other things that worried him, but those were the profound things.

"There is so much hate..." Harry choked out in a whisper. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and the sick feeling returned very quickly. Harry lay his head on the cool wooden table, but it did nothing to ease him. There were only a few in the world that knew of Harry Potters empathic ability. He could read the emotions of people surrounding him weather he like it or not. It was helpful in deciding who to trust and who not to trust, just like back on the train, the Weasel boy felt horrible to be around because he was arrogant and didn't know what he had. He thought he was so high and mighty, where as Draco was down to earth and his best friend.

Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin House, stiffened when he felt the killer intent directed to one of his snakes. He didn't need to find out who it was. He knew it was the Boy-Who-Lived. His late best friends son. Lily's son.

"Where Raven?" Draco asked softly and started to rub his back.

"Staff table." he choked out again and squeezed his eyes shut. This was different then a panic attack, even though he knew it would cause one later that night when he would be alone in his dorm room with the people he trusted. He was choking slightly from the lack of warmth. He started to shiver slightly at the cold and empty feeling. He hadn't felt this way in weeks. He only felt this when he was locked in his cupboard for days at a time, unable to see Draco and his family. When he felt useless, frightened, and alone.

Draco, and all of Slytherin house, looked up at the staff table. Not nearly being as big of a house then the other three, they were all quite close and could tell when something was wrong with one of their own. The magic that was surrounding the Slytherin table was strong and closely knitted together and through the treads that wove a protective shield around them, they knew when something was wrong with their own. The other three houses didn't have the protective closely knitted threads of magic surrounding their table because most of the people that were there were self centered and only had a group of small friends within their house, but Slytherin, everyone was family no matter the year. They knew when something was wrong immediately and acted accordingly because no one would look out for each other but them. Everyone hated the Slytherins, all the more reasons they kept to themselves.

The Slytherins frowned at what they saw. Dumbledore was glaring at the Lord Potter with so much hate, he would be dead one hundred times over. They glared, their eyes flashing in anger. Each of them at one time, as if they had rehearsed what would happen that day, started to hiss out the Slytherin code of conduct.

_We are united as one upon entrance to this house.  
__For as long as we are Slytherins, we are family.  
No one stands in a Snakes way.  
Those that wish to harm us will pay.  
Turn your eyes away,  
For the magic that binds us as one shall retaliate.  
Magic protect us from those that wish us harm.  
Protect us from hate and anger.  
Protect us from those that wish us harm.  
Fourth years and on, protect the little snakes no matter the cost.  
_The fourth years and on said this line.  
_Little snakes are protected by their brothers and sisters.  
Brothers and Sisters protect one of their own.  
Magic protect us from those that wish us harm.  
Protect us from anger and hate.  
Protect us.  
Protect us because no one else will.  
Protect us._

Harry gasped after wave after wave of warmth and love crashed over him. He could feel the bonds around the table tightening around him. When he looked around, he saw tiny little threads all interlocking and weaving, but never getting tangled.

Severus gasped slightly at what he saw, unable to contain his surprise. He had only ever seen the Tread Magic once before and it never shone this brightly. Each thread was a different color and there had to be thousands. He knew that only his Slytherins saw it, but anyone with strong magic could feel the power crashing over the Great Hall like waves. It was so strong that Severus and several of the other teachers were having a hard time breathing. He knew from experience that no one ever knew the Slytherin creed before entering the house and he never taught it to them. There are many things that can not be explained and this was one of those times where Severus, no any other person in the world could understand. Tiny micro fibers strands surrounded the Slytherin table like a woven blanket, but it was somehow see through, through all of the colors and light.

Emotions that Severus hadn't felt in a long time surfaced and wrapped around him like a cloak. He understood what these were his emotions from his time as a student. He shook his head slightly to clear it and they slowly faded away. He smiled to himself, but his face showed no emotion. He was very happy. He had forgotten what it felt like to be young and careless. He loved it.

Severus Snape looked over at his Snakes table and saw that the Tread Magic was fading slowly. Each and everyone of them had their eyes closed in happiness. They all had smiles on their faces. They looked so full of joy. He frowned at the state of his Slytherins. They had never portrayed any emotions where the other houses could see, but as he looked over at the other tables, no one was paying them any mind. He sighed softly.

"Severus, what the fuck was that?" Dumbledore whispered fiercely. He had his hand over his heart and the Potions Master could see that he was having a very difficult time breathing. Severus's eyes widened slightly upon hearing the Headmaster swear. He had never in his life, heard anything foul be spoken like that from the headmaster.

"That was called Thread Magic." Severus said with a sneer. "Only a Slytherin could have seen it, but anyone that can sense Magic felt it. I trust that you know what Tread Magic is..." Severus said softly and looked back at his snakes. He was very proud of them. There were no words to describe it.

"Tread Magic?! Who?!" He asked in anger. That was unheard of in this time. It was said to have died out a long time ago.

"If you must know, _Headmaster_, my snakes performed it. It can only be casted if they are in danger of someone harming them. Don't you think they did the right thing in protecting their house brothers and sisters?" Severus asked with a sneer. He knew the Headmaster wasn't who he portrayed himself to be. He knew his true colors even as a student. He knew that Dumbledore was the one that treated his house.

"Yes. Yes I suppose they did do the right thing." Dumbledore said with anger flashing into his once soft blue gaze. He was sure the Potter boy would have ended up in Gryffindor. He would have been easily manipulated, but he was with the Snakes, where not only was his spy for the light head of house, but he had the richest pure bloods in all of Hogwarts as his friends. This would be a difficult task indeed.

"Raven." Draco whispered coming down from the high of bliss. Most of them were trying not to start panting out of exhaustion.

"Hmm." Harry mumbled. "What was that?" Harry asked sleepily. The Thread Magic knew where to pinpoint a lot of the protection so Harry was very tired after the waves of protection beat against him.

"That was called Thread Magic, Raven. It is the most binding and unbreakable magic there is. Father believes that your mother used this magic on you before, the night that you were given your scar." Draco whispered and looked up at the Staff Table. Severus nodded to him and Draco nodded once before tending to his little raven once more.

"Houses are dismissed!" Dumbledore shouted. Every gave their surprised protests, everyone but Slytherins. Every single one of the students and staff members knew that Dumbledore was displeased about something. There were protests of not being able to finish dinner and not getting dessert, but the prefects immediately stood and started to usher all of the students out of the Great Hall.

Draco took his little ravens hand so that he wouldn't get lost in the pushing and shoving. He saw out of the corner of his eye whenever someone would brush against him, he would stiffen. Draco knew some of the wounds Harry had sustained while in his relatives... care, but not all. Harry was a privet person sometimes and his homelife was almost always locked away. He knew that he would have to go back to the Dursleys. His father had always known that Dumbledore would find out sooner or later. He would force them to take care of Harry. He would most likely pay them for their troubles if he hadn't been doing that before. Some nice protectors he has, letting the Boy-Who-Lived get beaten his whole life, not even knowing when Harry was homeless.

"Draco..." he heard his Raven whimper. He knew that some of Harry's injuries would take much longer than the others because they had to heal the Muggle way. Harry was still not use to magic, even if he had known the youngest Malfoy most of his life, they only ever heal him with magic because if there was to many injuries healed by magic, that would be the only way they would heal. It was dangerous to be healed by magic only and not the Muggle way because then the body would get addicted to healing magic and it wouldn't know how to heal normally. There was only so much that magic could to.

"Don't worry." Draco reassured him softly. "Lets play a game, yeah?"

"Yeah.." Harry said in a small voice. Draco always taught him new games when he was frightened.

"Look around and tell me what you see. If you can find something yellow, you get a point." Draco thought on the spot.

Harry looked around. "Does gold count?" Harry asked looking at a picture frame.

"Nope. It has to be yellow." Draco said looking at the only thing that he was that was yellow. It was an apple, of course.

"Give me a hint..." Harry whined slightly.

"You want a hint do you... to bad."

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." Draco said softly, knowing that he would have given it to Harry anyway.

"Your favorite food." Draco said in mock defeat. There were only a few portraits with fruit in them so it would make it easier to find.

"I found it!" Harry shouted and pointed. Everyone that knew was going on laughed softly to themselves. "I wanna pick now!" Harry said excitedly. "I choooooose. Sooooomething... Silver!" Harry said. Draco groaned.

"There are many things that are silver Raven..." Draco said. Leave it to his little raven to give him and equally hard task.

"I know." He grinned. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Silverware."

"No."

"A silver platter."

"No."

"A Bracelet."

"No."

"No."

"I didn't even say anything!" Draco said and looked at Harry.

"I know. You won't ever be able to guess it." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"If that a challenge?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I would say so..." one of the older years said as they walked next to them.

"Alright then... those shoes."

"No."

"That chair."

"No."

"A broom."

"A snake."

"A butterfly."

"Is there even a silver butterfly in any of them?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No." Draco answered matter-a-factly.

"Are you just making things up now, Draco?" Harry asked.

"... no." Draco said definitely.

Several of the students laughed. "He got you there mate." A young girl said as he tried to hold back a laugh and looked at Draco.

"Ha! You liar!... I... thought you wouldn't lie to me Dray..." Harry said heartbrokenly. Draco opened his mouth ready to immediately apologize, but Harry looked up with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"You sneeky little Snake." Draco said and looked at him.

"Your eyes."

"What?" Draco asked confused. Was there something wrong with his eyes?

"Thats what I chose..." Harry said softly. Draco smiled and squeezed his little Ravens hand slightly. A small blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Your right, I would have never guessed that." Draco said softly and there were a few 'Awws'. Harry blushed and looked down. Draco noticed that he looked like a small child when he did that. He loved that look. He was a real child with that look in his eyes.

"Here we are." a seventh year girl said softly. Most of the first years looked at the frame in disgust. There was a lion and a man that they all knew to be Godric Gryffindor. "Who would think that the Slytherin Common Room would be behind the portrait of their Rival House?" She explained at their looks.

"Very Slytherin of us." Harry commented and smiled. "Its nice to meet you Mister Gryffindor!" Harry said happily.

"Very nice to meet you as well." He said. "Password?" He asked him. Harry frowned and looked away. He didn't know. He felt himself move a few steps back, but Draco dragged him to the front once again. The seventh year girl leaned close to Harry and whispered the password.

"Spell Bound." Harry whispered and the framed opened to reveal the Slytherin common room. Draco lead Harry in and quickly got a seat by the fire.

"When I visit Uncle this is where I spend most of my time." Draco said and sat down by Harry who curled up immediately into a ball on the couch with his head laying on the arm of it. He was the closest to the fire and it felt so nice and warm. He felt safe in the green common room surrounded by people he knew cared for him. All of his fear and worry were gone in the protection of this common room.

"Alright, there are going to be a few rules that we need to follow and as Slytherins, they are our way of life. Unlike the Gryffindors, we follow our rules and never break them unless _absolutely necessary_. Our head of House, Severus Snape, will be here in a few moments. Until then, you may talk amongst yourselves." She said kindly and flashed them all a smile.

"So, Draco, looks like this is going to be an exciting year for all of us, don't you think?"

"Well, we are at Hogwarts, Nott." Draco said and smiled slightly. He would be with Harry everyday now and he would be able to be a better Protector now.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Parkinson asked softly. Harry turned to her with a small smile.

"I am feeling much better now, thank you." Harry said reassuringly. Everyone around them smiled softly at the Potter Lord.

"Gather round." a dull voice spoke from behind them. Most knew who it was, but the first years, save for Draco, jumped at the sudden entrance. "Not very Slytherin of you. What if it had been a Gryffindor?" He sneered slightly at the thought. Harry grabbed Draco's arm in slight fear for being taken off guard. "As my Head Girl already explained to you, there will be a few rules while you are at Hogwarts and I expect them to be followed. If you break them, the consequences will be dire. If you are caught, they will be worse- Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked with a slight sneer at being interrupted by the raised hand.

"When you say consequences..." Draco frowned and glance at the slightly shaking little raven next to him. Severus frowned and looked around the common room. There were several children that he could already tell were abused. They looked just as frightened as Lily's son. He sighed slightly. He would have to take a different approach this year. He had not realized there were so many Death Eater children here this year in first year.

"When I say consequences, it simply means that I will be taking points and make you sit for long hours writing me essays. How long that it turns out to be is entirely up to what you have done. I speak of the older years, because I know they trust me. This is the reason Slytherin is the most tightly woven house, as you displayed in the Great Hall this evening, which I shall add was quite impressive. I speak of the old years when I say that they know what you are going through, as do I. They know the abuse that may have been bestowed on you throughout your life. You may speak to them or myself, whichever you feel the most safe with, but know that before first term is over with, I will know each and everyone of you and your life prior coming to this school... now for the rules. Never abandon your follow house mates, never pull pranks on them and always remember, if you don't have something nice to say to them, don't say anything at all. Like I have previously stated, they know what it is like to be beaten, cursed at, spit at, tortured. You may not believe it right now, I can assure you, there are more abused snakes then I care to admit, but know that they are just like you. Hurt and scared. If any of you are injured and haven't been seen by a medi-witch or wizard in the past two months, please step forward if you are willing." Severus said softly.

He didn't expect any of the first years to step forward, but to his surprise, one did step forward. All of his regular children stepped forward. There were seven, one from each year. "As you all know, I am very thankful that you willing stepped forward. I ask you to willingly step forward because I want the younger years to understand that there is no need to hide in the Slytherin house and I wanted it to be of your own accord. Now, I will start with the youngest, please step into my office.

"Ms. Brone, please continue where I left off." Severus said softly.

"I know that not all of you are willing to come out and say that you are abused because your father or mother are Death Eaters and everyone knows that our head of house is a Death Eater as well and you are afraid he will tell. It is his sworn duty as a Head of House and professor to keep his children safe, no matter the costs. He would give you his life if it meant keeping each and every one of you safe. You can rest assured that he will not snitch on you. Whatever happens between you and Professor Snape is your business, he won't pressure you to tell any of your house mates, everyone here has because they know they can trust one another, because they are family. What I am trying to say is, that you don't need to feel like you have to hold back on anything. If you are gay, bi, or a lesbian, you are abused whenever you are with your parents or you just want to get something off your chest, know that we will listen and not judge you. With that said, to all you first years, I am a lesbian and my partner is the cute little blond with curly hair right up here in the front." She said happily and pointed to her girl friend. Her girl friend being use to this, just waved and bowed to all of them.

"Draco." Severus called softly. Harry frowned and grabbed Draco's arm. He didn't want to be alone. To be there without him. Many saw Harry's reluctance to let him go and Ms. Brone walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"Don't worry. Professor Snape will have him back in no time." She said softly. Everyone could tell how damaged the small 11 year old was.

"I shan't be a moment." Draco whispered and Harry nodded, reluctantly letting him go. Draco walked quickly into the godfathers office and shut the door.

"How is the Potter boy doing?" Severus asked, always straight to the point.

"He is doing better then I thought he would. I for sure thought I would be taking care of a panic attack in the middle of the Welcoming Feast." Draco frowned at the thought and looked into his godfathers obsidian eyes.

"How is his mindset?" Severus asked softly.

Draco paused in thought. " It is... damaged. There are times when he acts like a child, like when he is explaining something so exciting to him." Draco smiled. "He is so full of joy then..." Draco looked down, his eyes filling with pain for his best friend. "... and then, there are times I don't even know him. Sometimes he is so angry that things explode, anything could set him off, but then there are times when he just wont talk. Its like he is mute. He cries out, but no sound comes. His breath will quicken and he will look around wildly like he can't see what is in front of him. I yell and shout at him, but he doesn't hear me. There is only so much that I can do to keep him sane. I care for him so much Uncle Severus. I can't stand to see him hurting like this." Draco said slightly brokenheartedly. He sounded so much older than his eleven years at that moment.

"You know of my love, Lily Evans. We had a relationship much like yours and Harry's." Severus paused until Draco looked up at him. "I had a similar mindset has young Mr. Potter. You know of my true personality. Harry will turn out just fine Draco." Severus said reassuringly "I know that he won't willingly trust me for a few months with the information he so desperately wants to keep hidden, but once he starts to see his house mates getting better, then he will start to heal as well." Severus smiled slightly at his godson and he smiled back just as equally.

"Thank you Uncle Severus." Draco whispered and walked out of the office. Draco smiled with soft eyes as he saw his best friend sleeping on the couch where he had left him. It had been a tiring day for all of them.


End file.
